


One piece x reader

by Conner_gold



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conner_gold/pseuds/Conner_gold
Summary: A collection of character/reader. Ask and yall shall be treated with fluff. I really cant write smut tho. My bads. Anywhoo. Chara x reader. Enjoy. There might be a little bit of ooc-ness in this thing.





	One piece x reader

**Author's Note:**

> It's a serving of luffy and gypsy boy. And a sprinkle of misinterpreted identity. Also badlasuna is a made up island that I use in my other stories that will all be on this site at some point.

It’s been a few weeks since the strawhat pirates departed from XXX island. Luffy couldn’t wait to get to the next island. New places means new adventure, right? Nami told Luffy that it would take a few days to get there, so he decided to pass the time by playing with Usopp and Chopper. Once he got tired of that, he asked Brooks to play him a song. As he listened he fell asleep next to his first mate. They kept up that cycle until they got to badlasuna.

Badlasuna was a beautiful desert land. Once the ship docked at the port, Luffy took off to explore. Music surrounded him, beautiful women in flowing clothes and scented perfumes danced to the music. The jingling from their skirts and bangle jewelry made Luffy want to dance. He swayed with the rich melodies, pulled from his trance by a young girl whose face is covered by a veil.

She pulled him to the middle and danced around Luffy, making him slightly dizzy. The smells and sounds melding together, except for the sharp jingle from this girls attire. She danced fast, almost to fast for him to comprehend, only slowing down to make sure he’s looking at her and only her. Her glittering e/c eyes beckoned luffy. Luffy moved to grab her to pull her close, but she got away by a hair.

/So this is what she wants. What a strange girl./

He kept chasing after her just for the girl evade him gracefully. She moved like a flowing river, or maybe a gentle summer's breeze. She ran into an alleyway with luffy hot on her heels. Music still loud and everywhere. The town was alive. Luffy almost lost her in the colors until he saw her f/c skirt disappear behind a wall into a different alley. He ran into the alley and crashed right into her.

They both went down, laughing.

“I didn’t think you’d actually chase me all the way here!” her voice sounded a bit weird but Luffy brushed it off, not really caring right now.

“Yeah, well. It’s not everyday that someone pretty comes up to you and seduces you into a wild goose chase.” luffy smiled widely pushing his hand out to the girl before him, “I’m Monkey D. Luffy!”

“Well Mr. Luffy, im y/n.” she looks at him before taking off her veil, “And despite what you’re thinking, i’m a man."

Luffy laughed and shook his head, “That doesn’t matter. You’re still really pretty and you /did/ seduce me to get me here.”

Y/n laughed and put his veil on Luffy before taking his straw hat and took off.

“Wha- HEY! NO FAIR, YOU CHEATED Y/N!” Luffy shouted before taking off right after his gypsy boy.


End file.
